Acceptance
by ruiiko
Summary: One of Robin's greatest fears is that Batman would find out on his relationship with Wally. And while Wally always tried to convince him they weren't in any danger of being caught, Robin has his doubts. Batman is a very stern man, after all. So when they do get caught, what was the worst that could happen? How would Batman react?


Remote laughter could be heard from the headquarters of Robin. Gathered on his bed, the boy wonder layed with Wally West, as they cuddled up against eachother, Wally's strong arms holding Robin close. Tiny kisses were exchanged as they made petty small talk, just generally enjoying eachother's company for the time being. The cave was empty, devoid of anyone-The Boy wonder's mentor was out on a mission, for all he knew, giving the two boys some much needed time alone together.

Being together was good-it was a way to remind both of them that there was more to life than just tracking down criminals and solving mysteries-a way to prove that they were more than team mates-and more than just best 'buds', for that matter.

That's right.

Wally and Dick were together-they had been for a while-in secret, never the less, but of course. But it worked for them. The thrill of it all was just this unexplainable feeling, and it had become something they had gotten used to. Not to say it was hard sometimes-what with having to hide this huge secret from their team, never no less the league, but they weren't really too concerned with that. What business was it any of theirs anyways? It put no one in harm, so the things Dick and Wally did together, behind their backs should be none of their concern.

No, the real concern here, should be Batman, of anyone.

While Wally was sure that his own mentor would be accepting, that his team mates would be accepting, both of the boys had came to a popular consensus that Bats wouldn't be too pleased, to find out his adopted son was sneaking around to date someone. Wally, never the less. A boy. Someone that Dick loved with all his heart. Batman didn't know. He knew nothing of their relationship. And while Dick was pleased, he couldn't help but get the chills whenever he and Wally were together, and Batman just so happend to be near them.

The man gave of this _vibe_... as if he knew everything. Knew what was going on between the two boys. But he never said anything. Dick could tell, however, that there was a storm brewing beneath his masked eyes, and if the two gave off even the slightest hint of being more than best friends, Batman would blow.

And Dick was horrifed of that.

"What's on your mind, dude?" Dick was torn from his thoughts, as he felt soft lips being pressed to his temple. He forced a smile, and couldn't help but melt into his arms. He shook his head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Wally rolled his eyes, however. He didn't beileve a word coming from Dick's mouth-he was a horrible liar. "Wrong answer. Spill the beans."

Dick quirked his lips to the side-however much he thought he was great at hiding secrets, Wally could read him like a book. He couldn't keep harbouring all this fear, either, he supposed he did need to spill and talk about it sometime. With a sigh, and a hesitant voice, he spoke up. "I'm just... a little worried, that, you know... what if we get found out?" He asked, his voice dropping lower with each spoken word.

Wally laughed. "You're still worried about that?" This hadn't been the first time Dick had expressed concern about their relationship, and each time, Wally couldn't help but think of how riduculous it was. He was so paranoid-living under this roof with the Bats deffinately effected the boy wonder greatly. Wally wasn't nervous in the least, and he maintained with a confident chuckle; "So what if they find out about us? What's the worse that could happen?"

Dick averted his gaze, feeling his gut tighten. Oh, he could think of a few options...

Instead, Dick forced a slight smile, and glanced up to his boyfriend. "You're right..." He didn't want Wally to worry about him, so he forced himself to quiet himself of his troubles. Of all the things he didn't want to confront; behind this mask of bravado, Dick was still young, and in all honesty, he was still scared. About alot of things-rejection being one of them. He had already lost his parents, he didn't want to drive his foster father away simply because of the person he loved. He didn't want to loose all his new _friends_, his _team members_-basically his _family_-and worst of all-loose his _boyfriend _because he could get kicked off the team if Bruce ever found out.

He'd be devastated.

And so he kept that in.

And oh, he wanted to beileve with every fibre in his body, that Wally was right, he prayed that the league-that Batman wouldn't hate him for this, but the fear was still there. And that was something he couldn't control.

"Of course I am." Wally grinned, and leaned in to kiss Dick gently on the cheek. A genuin smile came to his face, and he could feel his troubles wash away, if not only for the time being. Wally really was his rock, and he wasn't sure what he would do without the boy. Dick then pulled himself up closer to Wally, so he could give him a peck on the lips.

And soon enough, Wally was climbing ontop of his boyfriend, kissing continuing on. They were getting so caught up in themselves and eachother, that they didn't hear foot prints echoing down the hall, until it stopped at the door, and it was swiftly pulled open. "Robin-" The deep voice stopped, as did the boys, and all eyes were staring at eachother.

Kid Flash and Robin's eyes, connecting with Batman.

_The Batman._

_Batman._

Without a word, Batman turned on his heel, slamming the door shut behind him. Robin could hear him stomping down the hallway, until foot steps could no longer be heard. The boy wonder quickly shoved Wally off of him, and was soon hunched over the bed, head in hands, as he tried to pull himself together.

_They had been caught!_

"Oh... damnit, no..." Robin cursed under his breathe, and Wally was wrapping his arms around Robin, in attempts to comfort him. They did nothing. Instead, Robin turned around, giving Wally a smack in the chest with his elbow, before getting up. Wally stared up at him. "Dude! Chill out, would you?!"

Dick shook his head. "I don't think you understand, _Kid Moron, _but we've been caught! Do you have any idea what's going to happen now?!" He spat, his lip quivering. Wally calmed down slightly, as he got up, walking over to Dick. He grasped his shoulder in his palm, a bold, but calm look on his face. "Nothing's going to happen. I promise you that."

Robin shook his head, slapping his hand away. "You don't know that..." He muttered under his breathe.

"Robin and Kid Flash, to headquarters. Now." Wally had spoken too soon. Before he knew it, Batman had appeared on the intercom screen before them, and _boy _did he look pissed.

And his face dissapeared.

Wally swallowed. Robin gave him a disaproving look with an exasperated sigh, before shaking his head. Wally just chuckled nervously.

* * *

The two boys appeared before Batman moments later. His back was turned on them, however, giving the two one last chance to exchange a glance. Wally had tried to reach for Robin's hand before appearing before Batman, but to no avail. Robin wasn't having any of that.

"...I would like to speak to each of you, individually." The deep voice of Batman made them jump. He didn't turn around, but Robin could tell he wasn't happy-he didn't need to see the look on his face a second time to guess it. Instead, he directed his gaze to Wally, who was rubbing his back nervously. So he nudged him forward-this was his fault that he had gotten them in trouble-atleast, Dick liked to place the blame on him. He seemed so confident about not getting caught, and now that they had been caught, Robin would just _love _to see him get himself out of this situation.

Wally took a step forward towards Batman, and as he did, the man turned around, a scowl evident on his face, he lunged at the boy. Wally gasped, as Batman grasped onto the flesh of the Kid's uniform, a strong grip so he couldn't escape. His teeth clenched together, and the way he stared at Wally made the boy want to be sick. "P-please don't kill me," He begged, tripping over his words as they left his mouth.

"You ever touch Robin like that again, and you'll regret it," Batman warned in a low growl. "He's too young to be touched like that, you punk." He poked Wally in the chest, before averting his gaze, which confused Wally. The man pulled away, looking as if he was thinking something over.

"Robin!" He then called out for his red and black coloured ward, who came rushing to his mentors side.

Batman stared down hard at him, and Robin could feel sweat formulating under his costume. Not a nice feeling. And then the man sighed. With a lack of interest in his voice, he asked; "Do you love him?"

Robin could only stare back in confusion. He blinked a few times, still trying to get what his mentor was trying to say, "Y-yes...?" He managed to spit out, sounding unsure of himself. Kid Flash elbowed him in the side, muttering, "Dude!" Robin couldn't help but crack a smile.

Batman still didn't look to happy, or impressed, or even interested at this point, for that matter.

Robin nodded more sincerely. "...Yes."

Batman stared down the boys longer for a moment, particularily eyeing Wally, before releasing the both of them. He stepped back a little, blending slightly into the shadows, and Robin could guess why-hey, was that a smirk on his face? He stayed calm, and his expression never changed as he nodded. "Very well."

Robin and Kid Flash exchanged a glance. Robin then looked back over to his mentor, straining his eyes to try and push Batman on. The man let out a sigh. "I'll let you off with a warning this time, beware that dating within the team can only lead to dissaster. However... if you two are really so devoted to eachother, I suppose I don't see anything wrong with it..." His eyes fell upon Wally again, narrowing. "However, I don't want to see you touch him like that. Or there _will _be trouble. _Got it?" _He asked in reinforcement, and the two let out a deep sigh.

Batman gave a final nod, before dissapearing further into the shadows.

And while adreneline still pumped from being confronted, both Wally and Dick felt more content, knowing they had Batman's approval. Thus, being the thing that Dick could now cross of his list of things he feared, yet added one problem to Wally's list of issues; having to keep his hands off of Robin!

Atleast... not when Batman was around, anyways.


End file.
